Meapless in Seattle: My Version
by Marissa Flynn
Summary: This is my version of the episode "Meapless in Seattle". This taught from my character, Marissa's point of view. Meap lands back on earth, but this time his mission: protect Phineas, Ferb, Marissa, Candace and their friends, and save his planet!
1. Chapter 1: So Much for a Normal Day

**Me: Hey guys, I am super psyched for next Friday because….get ready….MEAPLESS IN SEATTLE IS NEXT FRIDAY IN THE USA! Anyways, I am really looking forward to it, so much that I have made up my own little take of it with my character. I own nobody except myself. Please read and review. Enjoy! This will be taught from my character's point of view. This has bee in my head for months, but I never wrote it, but I did have it planned in my head. Hope you guys like it. Enjoy.**

Phineas, Ferb and I were just sitting in the backyard like usual. As always, we were trying to decide what we were going to do today, and Candace was waiting to attempt (and fail) to bust us for our inventions.

"Hmmmm any idea what you guys wanna do today?" Phineas asked us. I have no idea why he asks us every day. He is the one that comes up with all the great ideas of the day anyways.

"Nope, sorry Phineas," I said to my optimistic triangle headed brother. I have always been amazed at how quick these two learned. They were building things even before they said their first words. **(A/n: Reference to the episode "**_**Agent Doof"**_** that so far has only aired in Canada. Luckily it was on YouTube, so I was able to watch it.)** My brothers were always great builders. I'm lucky to be able to have half the talents they have.

"That's alright. We'll think of something to do. We always do," Phineas said with a smile. I loved that about him. He was almost never in a bad mood. He smiles, looks at the positive side of things, and he never gives up. His quote in life was "The only impossible, is impossibility itself." I love him to bits. I love Ferb too, and I guess, even though she tries to bust us, I love Candace too. Of course we love our platypus, Perry, even though he doesn't do much. He seems to bring joy to this family. I remember how devastated we were when he ran away for a while. Sometimes I swear that he does more than he is stereotyped to do. Hmmmm oh well.

Suddenly we saw a ship that we recognized too well. "Look, it's Meap!" Phineas exclaimed.

"He must be visiting us. It's been a long time since we've seen him," I said.

"Hmmm when was the last time we saw him?" Phineas asked as he looked at Ferb.

Ferb stood there, and he thought to himself. Then he said, "About maybe a few months ago."

Suddenly, Meap's ship crashed. Luckily it wasn't hit and broken like last time luckily. The door opened, and Meap jumped out with a frightened, worried look.

"Meap!" he said.

"Oh, your mustache translator must be missing," I said, "Wait, what's wrong Meap?"

Before anyone else could say a word, Meap was pushing us to get into his ship.

"What's going on Meap?" Phineas asked alarmed. We were pushed on, and he pushed each of us onto the seats. Meap got onto his seat in the driver's seat, and he pushed a button that said **Fasten Your Seatbelts.** We did so, and Meap turned the gear to the highest that Ferb modified it to be. Before I could ask him what was going on, we took off. I could tell we were going to have a strange day.

**Me: and so it begins. Please review. I know in the episode (so I've heard) it will be where Mitch crashes into the backyard before Meap takes them in his ship…supposedly, but I had my own plan of how the episode would go before I FINALLY saw a promo for it on Disney Channel. Hope you guys will enjoy the rest of this. Anyways please review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Explanations

**Me: Hey guys, here's the next chapter for my version of "**_**Meapless in Seattle"**_**. I don't own anybody except Marissa still. Please read and review.**

Finally as the ship slowed down, we started asking Meap a lot of questions.

"Meap! What is going on?" Phineas shouted obviously shocked and surprised at what just happened.

"You shoved us into your ship faster than Phineas could say 'Hey where's Perry'!" I said, "Explain now!"

Meap did something to the buttons on his ship, and he said "Meap," into a microphone that suddenly popped out. Soon we heard the same voice that we heard last time we saw him with that mustache on.

"I'm sorry for the alarm guys, but I didn't have time to explain on Earth. You guys are in great danger," Meap…well a computerized voice from the ship that sounded like Meap's voice last time said.

"Wait, what about Candace?" Phineas asked. Meap then said "Meap" into the microphone again, and the voice said, "What? Where's Candace? Oh no. We gotta go back!"

Then Meap turned the ship around. He commanded me to call Candace, and tell her to meet us at the top of the Cliffside Park. I picked up my phone, and I dialed her number. It rung for a few times, then on the fifth ring, I heard Candace pick up.

"_Hello?"_ Candace answered.

"Candace, it's Marissa. We don't have time to explain, but you need to meet us at the top of Cliffside Park. Meap's ship will be there soon. We will explain later," I said.

"_Wait, the alien, Meap? Aaaaaaah" _I heard Candace scream as I also heard the sound of lasers in the background. "_What is with these evil robots? They're trying to shoot me! Aaaaah!"_

"Candace, just hurry," I said.

"_What do you think I'm doing? I'm running there as fast as I can!" _Candace yelled as I heard her footsteps.

"What is going on?" Phineas asked.

"I don't know Phineas. I can barely hear her now," I said.

Meap said "Meap" into the mike again, and the voice said, "Oh no! They must have gotten to her already! We gotta hurry."

"Candace! Where are you? Are you alright?" I asked her, but I could just hear her screaming.

"_I'm here at the cliff! Where are you guys?" _Candace screamed.

"Meap, open the hatch!" I shouted. Meap opened the hatch, and Candace jumped onto the ship. She nearly fell, but Ferb grabbed her hand before she could fall out. Candace screamed as she looked down.

"AAAAAAAAHHHH, Ferb pull me up!" she yelled. Ferb pulled and pulled, and finally was able to pull her in.

"Hi Candace," Phineas said, "Glad you're alright." He went in for a hug, and then Meap told everyone to sit. Candace was obviously freaked out.

"Okay, is somebody going to tell me why some familiar robots tried to shoot me, and we are in Meap's ship leaving Earth?" Candace asked annoyed.

"Wait, leaving Earth? What about Isabella?" Phineas asked. I knew he had a crush on her, but I can't tell Isabella or Phineas that I happen to know that they BOTH like each other.

Meap said "Meap" into the mike again **(a/n: you know what, when Meap talks, it's because he talks into the mike)**, and the voice said,"Phineas, I'm sorry, but this mission has already been jeopardized having to go back for Candace. We can't go back for Isabella, but the good news is that he's not after Isabella like he is you guys."

"Please Meap. We gotta go back for Isabella!" Phineas pleaded.

Meap thought for a bit, and then he turned it around. "Make it quick," he said.

Phineas grabbed his cell phone, and he dialed Isabella's number.

"Isabella, we don't have time to explain just meet us at the Cliffside Park," Phineas said into the phone.

"Phineas, Cliffside Park is crawling with those robots. Isabella will be toast if she goes there," Candace said.

"Oh, right…um….we'll just meet you in our backyard. We will explain everything later," he said. Then he hung up.

"I just hope that those robots aren't in our backyard," I said. I had a bad feeling that going to the backyard was a bad idea.

**Me: That's it for this chapter. Please review. Thanks I CAN'T WAIT FOR MEAPLESS IN SEATTLE!**


	3. Chapter 3: Why Must I Always be Right?

**Me: Hey guys, sorry I didn't update yesterday. I was extremely busy, and was unable to go online. Anyways, here is the next chapter for my version of the upcoming episode (SO EXCITED LOL) "**_**Meapless in Seattle"**_**. Please read and review. Enjoy**

We landed, and we got out of Meap's ship. Isabella wasn't in the backyard quite yet, so we just sat there. It seemed a little bit quiet. I know Mom and Dad were working/shopping, but it's quiet…even for nobody being home.

"Hey guys, do you notice it's quiet around here?" I asked.

"Yeah…maybe a little too quiet," Phineas said. Soon we saw a huge shadow growing bigger as it got supposedly closer.

"Meap!" Meap shouted as he pointed up. We all looked up, and we saw something huge coming right at us. We quickly jumped out of the way just as it came close enough to hit me if I didn't get out of the way.

"Whoa! What was that about?" I shouted as I landed on the ground. Phineas, Ferb, and Meap were also on the ground. We all looked up to see what almost crushed us to death. It was a space ship, and it wasn't Meap's.

"Whoa, cool ship," Phineas said. Isabella came running in as tons of robots chased her, and they surrounded us. The robots all grabbed us so that we couldn't move. They had to lift Phineas, Ferb, Meap and Isabella since they were kind of short. Two robots only held me and Candace's arms, which could work to my advantage. Then the opening of the giant ship opened, and a tall alien similar to Meap, only he was tall, and he wore a big black mustache with a red and black suit with red gloves and a cape came out smiling evilly.

"Well, well, well, what have we here?" the alien said. I tried thinking for a bit. I know I have seen this alien before. Maybe we met him last time we saw Meap. Then I remembered him! His name was Mitch, a galactic criminal that we unintentionally helped Meap capture!

"Meap!" Meap yelled at Mitch obviously angered. He tried struggling, but the fact that he wasn't on his feet was preventing him from using that strength he used last time.

"Mitch, we meet again," Candace said.

"Oh so you _do _remember me. Sadly I cannot forget about you brats. Do you remember me pointy?" Mitch asked as he poked Phineas' pointy nose. Phineas had his usual look whenever something was bad. He looked almost clueless, but I knew he knew, and he was just calm. He never really got angry, scared, or sad. "You should because YOU were the one that was like 'Hi Mitch, Look at the cool stuff Mitch, Mitch, Mitch Mitch'. Ugh it was SO annoying! It was NOT your quiet, yet still annoying brother!"

"Yeah, I think I remember you. You're…Mitch right? Some of the guys call you Big Mitch, and just so you know, it's Phineas," Phineas said with a plain expression clearly not showing fear or anger.

"Leave him alone Mitch!" I shouted at Mitch. Mitch turned toward me, and he got in my face. I was so tempted to bit him. Phineas has told me that my bites can be hard. I never bite Phineas. He's just seen some of my bite marks in some things.

"Well, don't we have a protective big sister?" he snidely commented.

"Meap!" Meap shouted, and I don't have to speak Meap to know he's mad, and he's telling him to leave us alone. As Mitch was distracted, I saw my chance. I did a back flip, and I kicked the two robots holding me, and Meap coughed up his rainbow ray…oh that's right, I forgot about that. The robots let go of us, and Meap kicked Mitch in the head knocking him down, giving us a chance to escape. We ran to Meap's ship as Mitch got back up. We quickly sat down, and we fastened our seat belts. Meap started the ship, and we zoomed off quicker than you could say 'What cha doin".

"Phineas, what is going on? Why was that alien and those robots after us?" Isabella asked obviously afraid.

Meap talked into the mike again, and the voice said, "Isabella, Mitch is after Phineas, Ferb, Marissa and Candace. I was trying to tell you guys earlier, but Phineas insisted we went back for you." Isabella and Phineas blushed as Isabella looked at him.

"You insisted that you go back for me even though you knew it was risky?" she asked him. Phineas blushed a shade that was extremely red.

"Yes, yes I did," he said as he blushed. I've never seen Phineas so red in my life. I giggle under my breath. Then I hear and feel a bump. We look behind us, and we see that ship that Mitch came out of. Mitch was following us!

**Me: Uh oh, not good. Anyways stay tuned for next chapter. I will try my best to get the next chapter up sometime today if not today, for sure tomorrow. Please review, thanks ahead.**


	4. Chapter 4: Mortal Danger

**Me: Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated ANY stories this week, but I was grounded all week. I was hoping to get the rest of this story up before the episode tomorrow, but I'm not even halfway into the story yet. Just so all of you know, any chapters updated AFTER the actual episode was NOT stolen from the episode. Meaning that if anything seems too familiar to the episode, it's merely a coincidence. Hope you guys enjoy my version. Oh and every once in a while, the point of view will change too. Now without further ado, I give you chapter 4! Please read and review, I own nothing except Marissa. Enjoy!**

"Meap! Mitch is following us!" I felt another bump as Mitch hit us again.

Phineas turned around, and he said, "Uh oh, that's not good."

Meap turned around, and soon I felt another bump, and we all screamed as we felt it. "Hang on everybody!" he said. Soon he pushed his gear and speed to the fastest it would go. We braced ourselves for major impact from speed, but nothing worked.

"I don't understand! The hyperdrive should have sent us into hyperspace," Meap said.

"What is this? Star Wars Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back?" I said. Everyone looked at me with awkward looks. "What," I said, "you saw the movie guys. The hyperdrive was broken preventing them from going into hyperspace to make a get a getaway from the bad guys."

"Great, my sister's a Star Wars freak. Isn't it bad enough that Phineas is a Space Adventures freak, and Ferb's a Stumbleberry Finkbat freak?" Candace complained.

"Actually Candace, the three of us all like all three of those, plus the Harry Potters," I said.

"And Twilight Saga," Phineas said. Candace looked at him.

"Since when are YOU into the Twilight Saga Phineas? It's about vampires and romance, oh and werewolves," she said.

"Since I liked it that's why. They're good movies, and books," Phineas said in defense.

We got hit again, and we all screamed again.

"Guys, I hate to get into your argument about what movies and books you like, but we have a situation!" Isabella exclaimed.

"They must have tampered with the hyperdrive when we landed in the backyard," Phineas said having his thinking look.

"Again, a lot like Star Wars Episode 5," I said.

Phineas unbuckled his seatbelt, and he made his way to the hatch.

"Meap, open the hatch! I'm gonna go fix the hardrive!" he said.

Ferb, Candace, and I unbuckled our seatbelts, and we made our way to the hatch that was now open.

"Oh NO ya don't, you aren't going anywh-AHH!" Candace said then screamed as Mitch's ship bumped into Meap's ship, causing her to fall out of the hatch. Phineas, Ferb and I grabbed onto something, and luckily Ferb caught Candace's hand again. Candace looked down again, and she screamed.

"Oh come on! Wait, I can finally bust the boys now!" she said as she dialed Mom's number. I rolled my eyes at my older (but WAY crazier and less mature) sister, and she said,"Mom, I'm in mortal danger! Say hi Ferb." Ferb waved, and Candace rolled her eyes remembering that Ferb was a man of action. Soon we were reminded that we were in mortal danger when Mitch hit us again, and Candace dropped her phone. Phineas and I struggled to keep our grips, and Ferb struggled to keep both of his grips.

"Oh no, my phone!" Candace cried as she reached for her phone, but missed, "oh great, that's the third phone this month."

I looked at Meap, and he had a look that said he had an idea. He turned the ship to its side, and Phineas, Ferb, Candace and I fell onto the seats next to Isabella. After closing the hatch, Meap told us to fasten our seat belts, and he turned the ship to go exactly up. We all screamed as we felt the impact as we got higher into the sky at a fast pace. Soon, I saw nothing but the moon and the stars. We were in space!

**Me: Well, there's that chapter. I am going to try my best to get as much up before the actual episode tomorrow. Therefore, I will probably update really rapidly today and tomorrow. Anyways please review. Thanks ahead.**


	5. Chapter 5: Mitch the Snitch

**Me: Hey guys, here's the next chapter. I own nobody except Marissa. Please read and review. Enjoy**

"Whoa, we're in space again!" Phineas said. he got out of his seat, and he put his space helmet on, and he floated toward the hatch again. "I'm gonna go fix that hyperdrive now," he said. Then we screamed again as we felt a laser hit us. I looked behind me, and indeed it was Mitch.

"Meap, it's Mitch again!" I exclaimed.

"But I gotta go fix that hyperdrive," Phineas said.

"You are NOT going out there alone," I said, and I put my space helmet on, "I'll ocme out with you and cover you."

"Thanks sis, everyone, hold your breath," Phineas said. Everyone except Meap held their breath, and Meap opened the hatch.

Phineas and I swam through space to the spot where he could fix the hyper drive. Once we got there, Phineas got settled, and faster than you could say "Carpe Diem", he got right to work. I watched him until I heard smaller lasers coming our way. I turned, and I saw some of Mitch's robots coming toward us. I got my baseball launcher out, (no idea how I fit that in my pocket) and I started firing. I noticed as I was shooting the robots, my hair was blowing the direction opposite of the direction Meap's ship was heading, but my hair shouldn't be blowing or moving with the "wind" because the space helmets were concealing oxygen therefore concealing any movement inside.

"Hey Phineas, how come our hair is blowing if we have space helmets?" I asked Phineas as he noticed it too.

"Huh, that IS weird, but let's not argue with it. Maybe it's for dramatic effect," he said still working on fixing the hard drive.

"Um Phineas, you just broke the fourth wall," I said.

"oops," he said.

I continued to shoot as Phineas continued to work.

"Phineas, are you almost done with that?

"Almost, and…done. Um Marissa, we might want to get inside because it could start at any time!" Phineas said. I grabbed his hand, and we made our way back to the hatch. We knocked on it, and we got in. When we got in, we saw that everyone except Meap was gasping for air. I turned around, and I saw that we forgot to close the hatch.

"Oops, sorry guys," I said. Then I closed the hatch.

"Mission accomplished everyone. The hyperdrive is fixed, and we can make a jump to hyperspace," Phineas said proudly. We sat down, and we jumped into hyperspace.

"Meap, where are you taking us?" I asked.

"I need a mustache translator to explain the whole story. Phineas, can you look under your seat, and get that suit case out? It has all my mustache translators," Meap said.

"This one?" Phineas asked.

"yep, now just hand me one of them," Meap said.

Phineas handed Meap an orangish yellowish looking colored mustache, and Meap put it on.

"Much better," Meap said in a new voice that sounded almost southern.

"Whoa, Meap your voice is different," Phineas said.

"The mustache chooses the voice Phineas," Meap said.

"But you and Mitch wore that same mustache last time, and you guys didn't have the same voice," I said.

"Marissa, let me explain, you, Phineas, Isabella, Candace, and Ferb, even though I never heard his voice, all have different voices right?" Meap explained.

"yeah," I replied.

"Well, the mustache doesn't choose the voice, more like the accent," Meap said.

"I get it," Phineas said with a smile, and we all looked at him "so if you wore a british mustache, your birth voice…that we understand. We don't exactly understand meap language. It would make your birth voice british."

"Oh I get it, cool," I said.

Soon we all screamed again as Mitch jumped onto the ship, broke Meap's window, causing us to gasp for air. He grabbed Meap, and his mustache translator fell onto the seat.

"Meap!" Meap cried out in his cute, but misunderstandable voice we met him with.

"Meap!" Phineas, Isabella, and I cried out. Then we gasped for air. Phineas, Ferb and I reached for our helmets, and we put them on, but Candace and Isabella didn't have any. They were gasping really hard, and Mitch laughed at us.

"I think I will just leave you brats here stranded here in space. Some of you are going to die anyways. Mhuahahahahahaha!" Mitch said as he jumped out of the ship, leaving the broken window still open.

"Meap!" Phineas and I cried. Then I looked at Isabella and Candace. Mitch was sadly right. If we didn't hurry, they would die from lack of oxygen. They were running out of time.

**Me: Uh oh, not good. Mitch is such a jerk! I hate Mitch so much, especially in this story. Anyways please review thanks.**


	6. Chapter 6: Finding Oxygen

**Me: Hey guys…sorry for all the rapid updates, but like I said, I want you guys to see as much of my version as possible before the episode airs in about less than 24 hours here in Minnesota. Lol anyways here's the next chapter. I own nobody except Marissa. Please read and review and enjoy!**

Phineas, Ferb and I looked desperately for space helmets or something to help Candace and Isabella breathe again, but we couldn't find anything.

"What do we do Phineas?" I asked as I frantically made my way to the driver's seat and looked there, "they'll die if we can't find something for them to be able to breathe!"

"I know, I know," Phineas cried panicking as he frantically looked around the ship as well. I saw him look at Isabella, and I could tell he was thinking about her more. The poor girls were so weak they were lying on the floor almost unconscious.

**(A/n: My character is NOT a mind reader, but this is a small Phineas' POV moment for a bit. After this little look into Phineas' mind, it goes back to my character.)**

"_I have to tell Isabella I love her. I just have to. If I don't do it now, she will die not knowing my true feelings, and that's not fair for her," _Phineas thought to himself.

I looked at the coordinates on the ship, and they looked…extremely familiar. Soon I saw a bright light.

"Whoa de ja vu," I said to myself. Then I realized where we were, or at least where we were close to.

"What's the de ja vu for Marissa?" Phineas asked me joining me in the front passenger seat.

"Phineas it's our star! We're close to our star!" I said.

Phineas looked down at the coordinates and at the sign from the café of our start, and he said, "You're right! It is, and there's-"

"Oxygen!" we both cried in unison.

Phineas ran up to Isabella, and he said, "Don't worry Isabella, we'll get you somewhere with air in a flash." She opened her eyes weakly, and she put her hand on Phineas' hand, and weakly grabbed it. Phineas' eyes sparkled, and he cried a bit. "We'll save you Isabella. I promise, you too Candace," he said.

Phineas quickly got in the driver's seat and with a determined expression, landed us on the star. We took our helmets off just to be sure it was safe. It was safe, so we made our way to Isabella and Candace. Phineas ran to Isabella, and he took her hand.

"Isabella, you can breathe now. We're on our star, and it has oxygen," Phineas said, but I could tell he felt and saw something that shocked him.

"Candace, we can breathe again," I said. I knew why Phineas gasped so hard, for I felt Candace's hand, and I knew Isabella was in the same state, if not worse. She was ice cold, and pale white, almost vampire-like, makes me wonder if we really did change her back to human that time, anyways, she was extremely dry. I shook her desperately. I heard Phineas crying, and I looked at him. He was holding Isabella who was even worse than Candace. Her skin looked like a wilted plant, she was pale as well. We both checked for their heartbeats, but we looked at each other and we sadly shook our heads. I watched as Phineas performed CPR on Isabella.

"No, no Isabella," he said in tears. In between breaths he would say her name. He breathed into her, and he said, "Isabella, please no, st-st-stay with me!"

I looked at Candace, and I said, "If this doesn't save Candace, I'm gonna punch myself." I breathed in. After about five breaths, I heard a faint, weak, high-pitched cough, and I looked at Phineas holding Isabella now having her eyes open.

"Phineas?" she asked in a weak voice.

Phineas cried with joy and hugged her. He held her so tight; I thought she couldn't breathe again. Then I heard Candace weakly cough. I smiled, and I tackled her in a hug as I burst into tears.

**Me: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaw I loved this chapter. It started out sad, but it got better. I love how Phineas was so close to Isabella in this lol. Please review. Thanks ahead.**


	7. Chapter 7: Talk About a Strange Day

**Me: Hey guys, it's me again. Sorry if I'm not really building any suspense with the fast updates, but you know why if you have read my other chapter intros. Anyways here's the next chapter. I only own Marissa. Please read and review. Enjoy!**

"Isabella, thank goodness you're alright! I was so worried about you!" Phineas said, and then he noticed he had everyone looking at him. We were all smiling. "Um, you know, cuz you're my best friend. That's why I was worried about you. I was worried about you too Candace. Isabella, you are my best friend, and I didn't want anything to happen to you because, you know you're my best friend," Phineas said as he rubbed his ear. All of us except Phineas and Isabella giggled.

"Let's go get some milkshakes, and then we gotta go save Meap," I said. We went in the Shooting Star Milk Shake Bar, and we had some milkshakes. Candace and Isabella quickly regained color in their skin as they sucked on their milkshakes.

"We gotta fix that window, or we'll never be able to go back to earth and save Meap, and possibly the universe," Phineas said.

"Well, we could attempt to find more helmets," Isabella suggested, "If we have helmets, we don't have a problem."

"That's it!" Phineas exclaimed, "We could melt one of the helmets, and make a new window!"

I didn't even think of that. Then again, Phineas is the one that always came up with the great ideas.

"And that's why you're the creative, inventive one," I said. We all laughed. Phineas, Ferb and I left to go check out the window size we would need.

"Hmmm it looks like we will need about two feet for width, and a foot and a half for length," Phineas said as he measured it.

"Are one of our helmets going to be big enough?" I asked.

"They'll be past big enough," Phineas said, "in fact, we have enough material on just your helmet alone, to make it so thick, it will be harder to break than Maxi-Glass, which is nearly impenetrable."

"Wow, hey do you think that we have enough material with all our helmets to make all the windows thick enough to be impenetrable?" I asked.

"Hmmm, you're on to something Marissa. That's a great idea!" Phineas said, "Isn't it Ferb?"

Ferb nodded, and they both faced me.

"Wow, for once I came up with a great idea. Talk about a strange day," I said.

"What do you mean?" Phineas asked.

"Well, Meap shoved us on his ship fastly, we met Mitch, and encountered him again, we almost lost Isabella and Candace today, we are gonna melt our helmets to make windows, and I came up with a brilliant idea," I said, "Does that seem like a normal day to you?"

"Now that I think of it, it has been quite a day," Ferb said.

"And it's not even half over," Phineas said, "but it's not weird that you came up with a great idea Marissa. You're full of them."

I smiled at my brother, glad that he wasn't jealous. He never gets jealous, unless somebody would go after Isabella lol. I saw how jealous he got when Baljeet put his arms around her, and flirted with her the day _they_ built that anti-gravity ray, and beamed the trampolines. Aside from that, he never got jealous.

"Aw, thanks bro," I said as I ruffled his hair.

"Hey, easy with the hair sis," Phineas said as he fixed his hair, but that was redundant.

"Phineas, fixing your hair is redundant because even if you went through the world's toughest wind storm, through a tornado, and through a whole forest of balloons, and your hair would reform in its original shape," I said.

"I know, I just…I don't know why I do that. I'm not sensitive with the hair, you know, I'm not like 'Don't touch the hair'," Phineas said.

We went back in, and we got right to work on melting the helmets.

"We can just make new ones when this is over," Phineas said.

We all laughed, and we got right to work.

"_We're coming for you Meap. Please be okay,"_ I thought to myself.

**Me: Okay, next chapter will be taught from Meap's point of view. Just a little heads up lol. Anyways please review. Thanks**


	8. Chapter 8: Meap

**Me: Hey guys, here's the next chapter. This chapter is taught from Meap's point of view. The italics are what he is saying. Mitch understands him because they are the same species of alien. At least that's what I believe. Anyways we humans would hear "Meap" from him since he doesn't have his mustache translator, but anyways, I own nobody in this chapter. Please read and review. Enjoy!**

Meap's POV

Mitch held on to me, and he put me in a cage that my rainbow of death couldn't melt. _"Mitch you can't do this! They're just kids! They can't just be left out there without air to breathe."_

"Shut up in there! I don't care that they're just kids! They're also brats that would get in my way!" Mitch yelled back at me.

"_What are you going to do with me? Why are we on Earth if you have already gotten rid of the humans that you were after?"_ I asked my despicable nemesis.

"Oh trust me, that wasn't the only reason for coming to Earth. It was just a coincidence. It was also a lucky break that you were in space. You being in space where they can't breathe was a wonderful coincidence, and it gave me an advantage to get rid of those kids. After I take over the universe, I will get rid of you too. For now, I'm gonna strand you somewhere that you couldn't stop me even if you tried," he said.

I thought about how scared Phineas, Ferb and Marissa were, watching their friend and sister die like that. If only I had helmets on there. Candace and Isabella must be dead by now. Even though I didn't really know her as much as the others, Isabella was a sweet, cute kid. I could see that she liked Phineas. I'll never be able to live with myself knowing that those kids are dead and stranded in space like that.

"_Where are you gonna leave me stranded?"_ I asked.

Mitch's ship came to a stop, and the robots grabbed me tightly. Mitch opened his hatch, and he placed me on top of this really skinny building. I thought I was gonna fall off. I guess there are advantages to being small and adorable as the kids call me.

"_That's it?"_ I said, _"This is where you're gonna strand me, at the top of this building? Dude, I could just jump off of here."_

Me and my big mouth, Mitch tied my feet to the top.

"Now you can't, and plus, I don't really think you would want to jump off of here. Look down," Mitch said.

I looked down, and I grabbed onto the tip of the building. If I fell, I would be toast!

"See? I am not as stupid as you say I am…what's your name? I never actually caught your name," Mitch said.

I frowned at him, and I said, _"Ugh, my name on my planet is Agent 13-5-1-16, but the kids just call me Meap. Just call me Meap."_

"Okay, Meap, I'm not as stupid as you and those brats believed," Mitch said.

"_First of all, those kids did not underestimate you like you believe. Second of all, (_(I smiled) _you ARE stupid?"_ I said then I snidely asked.

"Oh shut up. You're not going anywhere any time soon," Mitch said. Then he left me stranded here.

"Meap," I said.

**Me: Sorry if this chapter was shorter than others, but I wanted to keep the conversation just between Meap and Mitch. Can anybody figure out why I named him is Agent name? I just thought of something since nobody knows his real name. Anyways, please review. Thanks ahead.**


	9. Chapter 9: Finding Meap

**Me: Hey guys. I realize there is ABSOLUTELY no way I'm gonna get this done by the time the episode airs tonight, but oh well. C'est la vie. Anyways, I don't own anybody but myself. The point of view may or may not change to Phineas a couple times. Anyways please read and review. Enjoy!**

After we melted the helmets, we shifted them to be the right shape of windows. Once they were shaped, we cooled them off. The process took about an hour. Once we got on the ship, we all started chatting. Isabella and Candace were looking like themselves again, but Candace wasn't exactly 'acting' like herself. She was extremely loopy.

"Oh hi Jeremy. Yeah, I would love a bacon flavored ice cream cone," the loopy Candace said.

"Um Candace, are you feeling alright?" Isabella asked her.

"It must be from the lack of oxygen. It must have messed up her brain waves. Hopefully, she should be back to normal soon," I said.

"Jeremy, can I have a bacon flavored soda with that bacon flavored slushy dog?" Candace said with a loopy tone.

"I hope so because she's scaring me," Isabella said.

Phineas' POV

I have to tell Isabella how I feel. Let me see, if I have Marissa drive, and Ferb with her too…Candace is loopy, so that shouldn't be a problem, I could tell her.

"Hey Marissa, can you man the wheel, and Ferb, maybe you should take Candace, and try to, you know, snap her out of her loopy state?" I said. They looked at me, and Marissa smiled. She did know after all that I like Isabella.

"Sure Phineas," she said. They both followed orders, and I floated my way to Isabella.

"Hey Isabella. What 'cha doin?" I said. She looked at me, and she blushed that I used her catch phrase. Man she is so pretty. I don't know if I can do this. I gotta do it.

"I'm just sitting here, you know," she said.

"Isabella, I um…well I…there's no easy way to say this but-" I said, but I was interrupted by Marissa.

"Phineas, we're on Earth now!" she said.

"Great, now let's see here, how do we find Meap?" I said.

"Um, Phineas, just a suggestion," Isabella said, "but what about the Cute-Tracker? Meap is after all really cute."

"_He's not the only one," _I thought to myself.

Marissa' POV

"That's a great idea Isabella," I said, "but wait, where is it? If we go back to the house, we might get captured again."

"Luckily, I carry it with me all the time, because (he gets a nervous and twitchy looks as we all look at him) um…you know, there's a lot of cute things, you just never know what you'll find," Phineas said as he rubbed his ear again.

I giggled under my breath.

"Oh I need to adjust it real quick," Phineas said as he tampered with the Cute-Tracker. I giggled again. "Hmmm according to this, they're in Seattle," he said.

"Then let's go to Seattle," I said. We set the coordinates, and headed our way to Seattle. In no more than an hour, we arrived. I saw the famous Space Needle, but there was something up there that doesn't look like it should be.

"Guys! I see Meap!" I announced.

"Who's Meap?" loopy Candace asked.

"Man I hope this wears off soon," I said.

**Me: Hooray they found Meap and Candace has gone loopy from the lack of oxygen. I had to do that lol. I think I am almost halfway into the story now. Lol. Anyways please review, thanks.**


	10. Chapter 10: Split Up

**Me: Hey guys, here's the next chapter. I only own Marissa. Please read and review. Enjoy.**

We pulled the ship, and we opened it so that we could get Meap. He was tied to the Space Needle. I untied him, and we lifted him into the ship. He seemed surprised to see us.

"Meap!" he said happily. He first hugged me, then Phineas, then Ferb, then Isabella, then Candace.

"You might want this," I said as I handed him the orangeish yellowish mustache. He put it on.

"Thanks Marissa," he said in the southern accent.

"Now let's get outta here," Phineas said.

"I want to get out of here as bad as you guys do, but I have to find out what Mitch is up to. We have to find out what his plan is, and we have stop him," Meap said.

"Meap is right guys. We gotta find out what Mitch is up to, and stop him," I said. We landed the ship, and we all devised a plan.

"Okay, if we see Mitch, we signal using these ear pieces I made," Phineas said as he handed everyone an ear piece. "We signal by humming Gitchi Gitchi Goo into it. Just push this button, and all the devices will be connected, and we'll be able to hear each other. Okay so here's how the teams will work: Candace and Ferb, you two take East, Marissa and Meap, you guys take West, and Isabella and I will take North."

"Hmmmm how come you want to go with Isabella all the time Phineas?" I asked him. He blushed a shade so red I thought he was sunburnt.

"Um…just because, that's all," Phineas said as he blushed and rubbed his ear.

I giggled, and Meap and I left to go investigate.

"Hey Meap, have you noticed Phineas has wanted to be with Isabella a lot?" I asked.

"Yep. I know she likes him…That reminds me, how did you guys survive and find me?" Meap said.

"We were near our star, which has oxygen. We almost lost Candace and Isabella though. They didn't have a heartbeat until Phineas and I performed CPR on them," I explained.

"I'm guessing Phineas was doing his on Isabella," Meap said with a smirk.

"Yep, he saved her. After we saved them, we melted our helmets to make brand new windows. They are now hard as Maxi-glass. After that, we used to the cute tracker to find you," I explained.

"I see, because I'm cute to you huh?" Meap asked.

"Yeah, sorry, it was the best way we could think to find you because you're so cute. You aren't bothered by that are you?" I asked.

Meap nodded, and he said, "Nope, not at all."

Phineas' POV

This is my chance to tell Isabella I love her. Three words. Hmmm how should I say it? French? Spanish? Or I guess I could just do plain ol' English. Hmmmm what do I say?

"Um hey Isabella, you know how earlier, I came up to you, and I was going to tell you something?" I said.

"Yeah, then you got interrupted by Marissa," she said.

"Yeah, well (I grabbed my neck in nervousness), I um…was trying to tell you something. Gosh I don't know how to say this, but…here it goes, I…I, um, I…, gosh this is hard. I-" I started, but was interrupted…again.

"Phineas, there's Mitch," Isabella whispered, and we hid.

"Hey, I remember you! You're that Balloony thief. You stole Balloony from me!" a pharmacist that was tied up.

"I told you, it's Collin, and he was **my** best friend! He betrayed you anyways. He's the one that brought you to me," Mitch said.

"Mitch," I said quiet enough so that he couldn't find us.

"Hey, he surprised you too with that new suit!" the pharmacist said.

"Until I had him imprisoned again, and destroyed him," Mitch said.

I gasped, and we turned our back to our hiding spot.

"Isabella, he murdered someone," I said.

"That's terrible," Isabella said.

"We gotta do something," I said.

"But Phineas, we're just a couple of kids. We can't take Mitch and his robots alone," Isabella told me.

"I know, I know, it's time to signal the others," I said, and then I turned on my device, and I hummed Gitchi Gitchi Goo into my ear piece.

**Me: Mitch killed Collin/Balloony! Evil Mitch, right? I hate Mitch so much, but I like using him as a villain. Anyways I loved the Phinabella moment. There will be quite a few moments where Phineas tries telling Isabella. I really hope that Phineas actually tells Isabella in the episode. I really do lol. Anyways please review. Thanks! Anyways I just saw the actual episode. (I had to record it). IT WAS SOOOOOO EPIC! Wow, my story is way off lol. I don't care though.**


	11. Chapter 11: What!

**Me: Hey guys, I just watched the episode for the second time lol. I love it. It was better than I expected. I hope everybody still will like my version of it. It was WAY off of the true episode lol. Anyways here's the next chapter. I only own Marissa. Read and review. ENJOY!**

Marissa's POV

I heard Phineas hum Gitchi Gitchi Goo into my ear piece.

"Meap, it's Phineas! He found Mitch," I said, "Let's go find them, and help."

"Agreed," Meap said, "Let's go."

We met up with Phineas and Isabella, followed by Ferb and loopy Candace.

"Guys, Mitch murdered somebody," Phineas whispered, but in a shouty way.

"What! I can't believe Mitch murdered somebody. I mean, I know he left us in space to die, but actually murdering somebody? I can't believe it. Did you expect this?" I said as I turned to Meap.

"No, no I didn't. I did not expect Mitch to murder somebody," Meap said.

"Now he's gone too far!" Phineas exclaimed, "It's time we fight back!"

"Yeah!" Ferb, Isabella, Meap and I exclaimed.

Then we realized that Mitch could probably hear us, so we quieted down again. Then I saw Mitch's new captive. It was a pharmacist. Then I saw another thing that completely shocked me. I thought I was seeing things.

"Perry the Platypus," the pharmacist said, "you and Peter the Panda are working together?"

I then realized why Mitch didn't turn around to see who he was talking to, for he grabbed Phineas by the neck, and he choked him. Phineas yelped as he got pulled back.

"Phineas!" Isabella, Meap, and I cried out.

"I thought you brats were dead!" Mitch cried out as he choked Phineas more.

"We aren't as dumb as you think we are Mitch!" I cried out, "Now let Phineas go! He has nothing you want!"

My brother struggled helplessly against Mitch's grasp, but he was too strong.

"You didn't tell them…Meap?" Mitch said.

"Tell us what Meap?" Isabella asked.

"Well, um guys, Mitch was after you for more than the fact that you guys are my friends, and that you helped me stop him," Meap explained.

"What?" Phineas weakly choked out.

"Mitch let go of Phineas please!" I pleaded.

"Fine," Mitch said. He dropped Phineas from the exact spot he was holding him. Phineas hit the ground, and he ran to me.

"You guys are…kind of…chosen ones," Meap said.

"WHAT!" Phineas, Ferb, Isabella and I cried out.

**Me: Yeah, like I said, my version is WAY off. Anyways, please review. Thanks ahead.**


	12. Chapter 12: Answers and More Questions

**Me: Hey guys, well since the episode is over, and I got as much up as I could before, I am going to just update not quite as rapidly. Especially since I have plenty of other stories to update. Anyways, here is the new chapter. I only own Marissa. Please read and review.**

"Ch-ch-chosen ones?" Phineas said. I almost thought he was stuttering from being choked.

"Yes, chosen ones, especially you Phineas. You see, there's a prophecy on my planet, and MITCH saw it (he looked at Mitch and frowned), and he came after you because…well I guess I'll let Mitch explain," Meap said.

"Well, triangle head," Mitch said.

"Phineas," Phineas snarled.

"Right, whatever, Phineas, you possess a power stronger than any I have ever imagined, and I want it," Mitch explained.

"Me? I have powers? What kind of powers?" Phineas asked getting, and I noticed he was getting a look of fear.

"Well, you see, ten years ago, we developed a new chemical that could make even the simplest creature do the impossible. Mitch came after it, and we realized we needed to hide it from him. We accidentally beamed it in space," Meap said.

"And it hit Phineas when he was born!" I exclaimed.

"Yes, yes it did. Notice how he can do the impossible. That's why he builds the things he can. That's why he is extremely smart for his age. Then when we realized that we hit him with it, we realized that Mitch would go after him, so we beamed Ferb, Marissa, Candace, and Isabella to help protect him. So, you all have powers, but different powers, except for Phineas and Ferb. They have equal powers, but Phineas was the first chosen one. That night when we beamed you guys, we made a prophecy that if you needed our help, or we needed your help, we would come and get you," Meap explained.

"But I wanted that power myself, so I came after you. When I had captured you accidentally, I never realized that it was the chosen ones until I looked at the prophecy again. You have no idea how many face palms I did," Mitch said.

"I'm confused, why did you leave us stranded to die in space?" Phineas asked.

"Hee hee, Jeremy, is that you?" Candace asked in her loopy tone again.

"Well originally, I was going to capture you all, and extract your power, but I figured that since you kids were dying anyways, I would just leave you there, and I would let you die. Your powers WOULD have been extracted from your dead bodies, but you somehow ESCAPED from space, and found oxygen and came back to Earth," Mitch said.

"Okay, so what does that have to do with me?" the pharmacist asked.

"I was getting to that!" Mitch shouted, "wait what's that platypus and panda doing here? Destroy them robots!"

The panda and what I believe to be our platypus, Perry, quickly ran. Luckily I was the only one that saw that it was Perry in a fedora, and Perry didn't see me.

"Ugh! Anyways, I was going to extract you brats of your power, but that wasn't quite gonna work as you know. Therefore, I was just going to wait here on Earth for you all to die. However, Collin found THIS human (he points at the pharmacist), and he brought him to me. Then Collin tried to save him, so I killed him," Mitch said.

"Aha! You DID murder somebody!" Phineas pointed and shouted.

"Uh guys, actually, it's Ballooney, and he was just a balloon. He isn't a human, just a balloon," the pharmacist said.

"Oh, so your 'murder' was just popping a balloon?" Isabella asked.

"Collin is- I mean- was a real living creature!" Mitch shouted, "Now shut up and let me explain the rest of my plan!"

We all shut up, and let Mitch explain more.

"Anyways, this guy is my captive, and I'm going to turn him into something like Meap, but it will have powers like Phineas'," Mitch explained with a smirk.

"But I thought you said you were AFTER Phineas, and you were going to extract the power from Phineas to you," I said.

"I was, and then I remembered that Phineas was near Meap a lot, and probably touched him a bit. Sweat, tears, blood, ect…" Mitch said.

"That's why you had me in that capsule! You were extracting any DNA samples I possibly had of Phineas!" Meap cried out.

"Yes, yes it is Meap," Mitch said, "Now, if you brats will excuse me, I have a universe to rule."

Mitch walked over to the machine, and he turned on the machine. Mitch cackled as the pharmacist screeched in pain. He didn't scream like most people do in pain. It was more of a screech. We all gasped as we looked at what sat in the pharmacist's place. It was sooooo cute!

"Aw it's soooooo cute!" I said.

"Oh no, she's been hypnotized by its cuteness!" Meap said, "Let's get her out of here! She'll snap out of it if we get away from here!"

"Um Meap, she just thinks it's cute, kind of like we think you're cute," Phineas said.

"Oh, never mind," Meap said.

"At last now I can take over the universe!" Mitch said as grabbed the baby looking pharmacist by his small lab coat.

"Oh no you don't Mitch! We'll stop you!" Phineas announced.

"Ha ha ha, aren't you a little young to save the universe?" Mitch snidely asked.

"Yes, yes I am," Phineas said with a determined, but angry frown.

"Don't you get tired of people asking that question Phineas?" Mitch asked.

"Well, um kind of, not really though," Phineas answered, but I knew deep down he was thinking about it.

"Phineas, I know you hate me, but if you joined me, you wouldn't have to deal with mere mortals asking that question every single day. You are no mere mortal. Join me, and we can rule the universe together!" Mitch said.

Phineas' POV

Mitch is offering me to rule the world. Why isn't he offering the others? Is it because I was the original chosen one, and they got their powers to protect me? No, I would NEVER betray my friends, family, and home world like that!

"NEVER!" I shouted.

"But Phineas, think about it. You would be ruler of the universe. You could do anything you want to. You could take your powers to the next level, and you could truly understand them. (Mitch reached out his hand to me) Take my hand Phineas, and I will show you just what your powers can do," Mitch said.

Ruler of the universe? Do anything I want? Explore more about why I can do the things I do? It does sound intriguing….NO!

"No! I don't want to be ruler of the universe! I don't want to help you!" I shouted.

"Very well, I guess I will have to destroy you and your friends then. Robots! Destroy them. Come little cutey thingy, we have a universe to take over," Mitch said as he ran off with the baby/Meap looking pharmacist.

We ran for our lives, and Mitch got on his ship. I guess he decided since the robots didn't destroy us, he was going to capture us…or attempt to at least.

"Come on, punch it Meap; get us out of here!" I shouted.

Meap turned the gear to high again, and we beamed off.

**Me: Wow this chapter was just filled with information lol. Phineas has powers he didn't even know about. Good thing they got away lol. Anyways, hope you guys like this even though it's way different than the actual episode. Anyways, please review. Thanks!**


	13. Chapter 13: Discovering Powers

**Me: Hey guys, here's the next chapter for this. A lot more info will be given out in this chapter. I own nobody except myself. Please read and review. Enjoy!**

Marissa's POV

Meap, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Candace and I were in the ship. So Phineas has powers. That's why he's so special. Wait, what are our powers.

"Meap, what were you talking about when you said we have powers too? You gave us powers to protect Phineas. What are our powers?" I asked.

"Well, you guys are deep enough into the secret now. I'll put it on auto-pilot. Okay, now, as you know, Phineas was hit with that power, yadda yadda yadda. Anyways, we feared Mitch would go after him, so we beamed you guys powers to protect Phineas. In fact, you guys actually do show some of it already. Marissa, you show your power of love and kindness with how protective you are of Phineas and Ferb, and the love you show to most people. Isabella, you show your power of cuteness every day with your…cuteness. Ferb, you show your power same as Phineas with your extreme knowledge and skill for your age. Candace, you show your power of determination by showing how determined you are to bust Phineas and Ferb for their inventions," Meap explained.

"So that's why Candace can never fight the urge to bust the boys?" I asked.

"Exactly, you guys can't fight your own powers," Meap said.

"That's also why Phineas had such a tough time when he couldn't build. Also…Isabella, weren't you getting angry when you were getting called 'not cute'? (Isabella nods) And that's why I always got on your case when you guys were the Beak!" I said as I realized.

"Yep, yep, and yep," Meap said.

"But, those are just character traits. Those aren't powers," Phineas said.

"Actually, they're a bit of both, especially on my planet. You see, you guys have more of that trait than any human on Earth. Therefore, they are powers. Trust me, you'll find out soon enough. You're powers will become more clear as you use them. In fact, you guys have used them quite a bit already," Meap explained.

I saw Candace quickly get a look that said that she wasn't loopy anymore.

"Ugh, what happened?" she asked as she rubbed her head.

"You were a bit…loopy from the lack of oxygen. You don't even remember me tackling you in a hug and bursting into tears, do you?" I said and asked. Candace shook her head, and I shrugged. Oh well, at least she's alive, and she's normal…well _Candace _normal.

"So, what all happened while I was…loopy?" Candace asked.

"Well, we went to our star, which is how we saved you two. We fixed the windows, and we headed to Earth to save Meap. We split up to look for Mitch, and we tried to stop him. Mitch found us as we heard about some of his plan. Then he told us that we are…chosen ones," I explained. Candace's eyes widened when she heard that.

"Chosen ones?" she asked astonished.

"Well, mostly Phineas, but…you know what, I'm gonna skip the story of that for now. Anyways, then after Mitch told us his plan. He turned this pharmacist into this really cute thing that looks somewhat like a baby. It apparently has Phineas' powers too. After that, we got away, and-…" I continued, but then I turned around, and I sighed again as my eyes widened again. "Meap, I'm sure you're getting tired of me saying this, but Mitch is after us again," I said.

"Of course," everyone said.

"Meap, what do we do?" I asked worried feeling, now that I know, my loving instinct/powers take over me. Now I get it. We sense it, and then it takes over usually. I think that's what Meap meant.

"Well, I didn't come get you guys just because I knew Mitch was after you guys. As it so happens, my planet needs your help," Meap said.

"We'd do anything for you Meap. You're our friend, and you've done so much for us," I said. Oh yeah, now I sort of do feel a kind of power as I get more kind and loving.

"Well, you see, Mitch is actually one of my kind, but he's bad, and by bad, I mean BAD. He's pure evil," Meap said.

"Well, if he's evil, he's going DOWN!" Candace shouted. Yep, determination is DEFINITELY Candace's power.

Phineas then said, "What can we do to help? If Ferb and I have alike powers, Marissa has powers of love, and we all know that love conquers all evil. Candace has determination, and Isabella has extreme cuteness-"

"I never said anything about extreme cuteness," Meap said, and Phineas blushed again, and I giggled.

"Well, anyways, how can we stop him with things that are just character traits to humans. Maybe they seem like powers to you aliens, but for us, they're just character traits," Phineas finished.

Meap sighed, and I could tell we were in for more than just information on our 'powers'.

"Let's just say you'll be a bit surprised when you combine your powers," Meap said.

"Okay, so is our 'powers' going to be enough to stop him?" Isabella asked, and I could tell she was in doubt too.

"Better safe than sorry. We better go home, and get some things before we head off to your planet Meap. Maybe we should make another Beak suit," Phineas said.

"That won't be necessary Phineas, but we might want to stop at your house and get you guys some things. There's no way you guys will be home tonight; you might want to let your mom know," Meap said.

"What do you mean we won't be home tonight? Is it going to take till tomorrow to get to your planet?" Candace asked.

"No, but it will take a long time to prepare for the battle against Mitch and his bots. By the time we're done preparing, it will be nightfall," Meap said.

"Wait, what kind of food is there on your planet?" I asked obviously concerned that we won't get any food.

"Oh don't worry, food isn't the object. It's keeping you guys awake, and some certain supplies you would need for an overnight field trip. Plus, you don't want your parents worrying about you," Meap said.

"Yeah that's true. Hey Candace, do you want Ferb and I to try and make you a new phone while we're at home?" Phineas asked. If I didn't know better, I would say Meap is hiding something about Phineas. I think he has all the powers combined. He's so nice, he's smart, he's adorable…you know with his little voice and optimism and triangle head, he's very determined when he gets into something. I think Meap is hiding something about Phineas. I really do. Look at that. I guess my loving instinct makes me feel when something just isn't right.

"No time while we're at your house, but I want you guys to grab your tools too," Meap said. I looked back, and I assumed Mitch either retreated, or Meap speeded us up enough to lose him. Mitch's ship was nowhere in sight, but I had a feeling that Mitch was playing us into his hands again.

**Me: Uh oh, not good. I hope that this whole 'powers' thing is working with the story. I was originally gonna do something else, but when I saw the promo on Disney Channel, I got a new idea. Anyways, please review. Thanks!**


	14. Chapter 14: Good Bye, Possibly Forever

**Me: Hey everybody, here's the next chapter.**

**Phineas: Yay my voice is back! Man it's good to have my voice back! Whoo hoo!**

**Isabella: Ferb, this means you're gonna go back to being quiet now right?**

***Ferb nods***

**Me: Yep, everything is back to normal…sort of.**

**Isabella: Anyway, she doesn't own us**

**Phineas: read and review**

**All: ENJOY!**

We landed in the backyard, and I went inside. I got stuff I knew Phineas, Ferb and I would need for the trip. I wrote the note that we would leave for Mom and Dad. Candace went to her room as Phineas and Ferb got as many tools as they could carry. Isabella quickly ran home to get some supplies for herself, and she left a note. I placed my note on the kitchen refrigerator where they would be able to find it. I placed on there and I put my PFT magnet on the top.

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Isabella, and I are going to space for a while. We don't know if or when we'll be back. Our alien friend, Meap says we possibly might be back tomorrow if all goes well. We have no idea if we will even survive this battle that we will fight in. If and when we come back, we will take any punishment you guys will give us, and we will explain everything. Isabella is leaving a note for her mom too. We love you guys very much._

_Love your daughter,_

_Marissa_

I stood there as I reread my note, and I got a look of worry that we might not come back. Candace stood behind me, and she put a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry Marissa, we'll come back. I promise," Candace said. I know Candace's power is determination, and she will do her best to make sure that happens. I just can't help but think that there's a possibility someone may get hurt or even killed in this upcoming battle. Mitch almost choked Phineas to death, and he almost killed Candace and Isabella leaving them in space like that. What if he can do worse than that?

Isabella's POV

Well, I left a note for Mom on the fridge.

_Dear Mom,_

_I am going on an adventure with Phineas, Ferb, Marissa, and Candace. I understand if you're mad at me. You will be even more freaked out when I tell you that this battle may be fatal for me. I may not come back, and if I don't, I want you to know that I love you dearly, and I am so sorry. If I come back, you can punish me in any way you want. I love you._

_Love your daughter,_

_Isabella aka Isa_

I almost shed a tear as I left the house with my supplies for the trip. When I got back to the house I was shocked at what I saw. Mitch's ship was parked right in the front yard! I ran as quickly as I could, knowing that they would need help.

Marissa's POV

I heard a big crash outside, and we ran out quick. We saw Mitch's robots surround the house, and one of them tried to grab me and Candace. I dodged out of the say, but Candace was unfortunate. She screamed as she was lifted. Phineas and Ferb dodged more robots, and I dodged more. Soon Isabella came in. One came toward her from behind, and she didn't see it. Meap was right next to her, but he didn't see it. Phineas ran, and he pulled her out of the way of one of the lasers as one almost hit her. Soon everyone stopped as Mitch approached the scene with Candace and the two robots behind him.

"Stop!" he shouted. We all stopped, and we all looked at them. Candace struggled to get out of Mitch's bots' grasp, but they had her good. This time, they had her floating, so she couldn't use her martial arts like we did before. I noticed she was gagged.

"Candace!" Phineas exclaimed.

"I have one little offer for you all," Mitch said, "surrender, and be my prisoners."

"No," Phineas said plainly.

"Oh well, one chosen one as prisoner is good as all the others, besides Phineas," Mitch said, "come on, we have work to do." He and his robots retreated, and they left. I looked at Phineas I saw that he was holding Isabella, and Ferb was for some reason holding her legs. Once Mitch's ship was out of sight, we all looked at each other.

"Well, what do we all do?" Meap asked.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm going back for Candace," Phineas said.

"Me too," I said.

"Me too," Isabella said.

Ferb nodded saying that he was in too. Phineas and Ferb let Isabella down, and Phineas and Isabella blushed.

"That's what I was hoping to hear," Meap said, "Well, are we all ready to go?"

"Ready," I announced as we all got into the ship.

"Ready," Phineas and Isabella said.

Ferb gave a thumbs up, and we took off.

**Me: Uh oh, Candace got captured. That's never good. Lol **

**Isabella: please review**

**Phineas: Summer belongs to you**

**All: carpe diem!**


	15. Chapter 15: Sleep, Info, and Weirdness

**Me: Hey guys, here's the next chapter. I'm not very talkative right now because I'm just trying to blow off steam. Anyways here's the next chapter.**

**Phineas: *holds up paper* **

_**Good news: had my voice back**_

_**Bad news: lost it again**_

_**Grrrrrrrrr when will it end?**_

**Isabella: Um Phineas, we might wanna get started with the chapter now. Anyways, she doesn't own us. Please read and review.**

**Phineas: *holds up paper* enjoy!**

As we flew through space again, I noticed Phineas was getting tired. I guess being choked, losing some oxygen in space, re-meeting someone that is trying to kill you or capture you, dodging lots of robots, almost losing the girl you're in love with, learning that you have special powers, having your sister kidnapped, and possibly never being able to see your family (besides me, Candace and Ferb) again, would make someone a bit tired. I unbuckled my seat belt, and I scooted to the seat on the other side of Phineas. I had him lay down on my lap. He rested his triangular shaped head on my legs, and in moments, he fell asleep. I rubbed his back gently as his red spiky hair tickled my nose.

"Wow, it's not even night, and he's out already," Isabella said.

I looked at Isabella, and I said, "Well, he has been through a lot today. Plus, it's a long journey. He's gonna need his strength for this upcoming battle."

"Wait, Phineas is asleep?" Meap asked.

"Yeah, he fell asleep on my lap," I said as I looked down at Phineas. I know he's ten, and he's pretty tough, but sometimes, I treat him like my baby brother. I sing him lullabies, and I even cradle him sometimes. Sometimes, that's just what I do. I guess it might be a part of my love personality/powers.

"I need to tell you guys something about Phineas. He has more than just the powers of doing the impossible," Meap said as he put the ship on autopilot.

"I knew it," I said, "Phineas has all the powers combined. It explains why he has such a loving personality, gets determined easily, is extremely adorable (I noticed Isabella look at me awkwardly)…you know what I mean, and on top of it, his knowledge and skill for his age."

Meap nodded, and I could tell we were about to hear even more of the story of our powers.

Meap then said, "You see, what happened the night we created the chemical was that we found all those chemicals, and we wanted to combine them all, so we did-"

"And Mitch wanted it, and you beamed into space, and that's what hit Phineas," I finished. Meap nodded. "So that's why Mitch wants Phineas more than any of us, because he has all the powers combined," I said.

"Yes, and we knew Mitch would go after him, so we took the chemicals, separated the power chemicals, and beamed each of you that would be close to him," Meap said.

"There's something I don't understand though," Isabella said, "Ferb hadn't met Phineas when he was born. He was still in England."

Wow, she's right. "How did you know that Ferb would meet Phineas in the future?" I asked.

"Well,…to be honest…well…we're not sure how," Meap replied.

"Oh, I see. So…we're protectors of Phineas huh?" I asked. Meap nodded, and I smiled as I said, "Even before I knew about these powers, I was already that." Isabella, Meap and I laughed. I looked at Ferb who had fallen asleep on my shoulder. Both my brothers were fast asleep, Phineas on my lap, and Ferb leaning against my shoulder. Man those two are clingy sometimes…awwww they're so cute when they're asleep. Isabella yawned then I yawned. I know I'm not Isabella's big sister, but hey, maybe she'll be my future sister in law, and if she is gonna be, well, I already consider her a part of our family already.

"Isabella, maybe you should sleep too. We've got a long battle ahead of us," I said.

Isabella yawned, and she scooted (she was sitting on the other side of Phineas. The order goes from left to right, Ferb, Me, Phineas, Isabella) closer to Phineas, and she laid her head down on Phineas' side. Soon after a while, even I drifted off to sleep.

Later on, Ferb, Isabella and I woke up, and Meap told us we were almost to his planet. I gently shook Phineas to wake him up. As he slowly opened his eye lids, he smiled, and he asked me what happened.

I smiled as I said, "You fell asleep, but that's okay-"

Then I heard very faintly, "Okay!"

"Um, you guys heard that right?" I asked as I stared off towards the direction I heard the voice.

"Oh good," Meap said in his southern accent. Falling asleep made me forget he now had a southern accent mustache. "I thought I was hearing things. Every time I said okay, I would hear this voice in the distance say okay. It was starting to freak me out," he said.

"We were hearing the exact same voice when we went to find the lake nose monster," Phineas said as he sat up, "One of us would say 'okay'-"

"Okay!" the voice shouted again.

"Anyways, one of us would say that, and the next thing we know, we hear that voice. Each of us thought it was just our imagination, but once we found out that we were all hearing it, we figured it was just some strange voice," Phineas finished.

"New rule, no saying 'okay'-" Meap began.

"Okay!" the voice said again.

"from this point on," Meap finished.

"Agreed," we all said.

**Me: Awwwwwwwww cute little brother/big sister fluff. Lol I just HAD to do the 'Okay!' thing. Lol anyways please review**

**Phineas: *holds up a paper* summer belongs to you**

**All (Phineas holds up a paper): Carpe Diem!**


	16. Chapter 16: Meeting More Meap Aliens

**Me: Hey guys, here's the next chapter. I own nobody except Marissa. I also did use the idea of cuteness being valued on Meap's planet. That was not my idea at all. Also I made up Spleap, Beap, and Meapette. Read and review. Enjoy!**

As we entered the atmosphere of Meap's planet. I looked around, and it was very…pink and…cute.

"Wow Meap, your planet is…really cute," I said.

"Thank you. Cuteness is valued on my planet. Saying something is cute is definitely a compliment here," Meap said.

"So when we misjudged you to be extremely cute when you turned out to be a really tough security agent, you weren't offended?" Phineas asked.

"Nope, it was a definite compliment. We need to stop Mitch from taking over the universe with that really cute thing he took," Meap said.

"You mean that thing that was a pharmacist, and now it's super cute, and it has Phineas' powers?" Isabella asked.

"Yep," Meap said.

I saw Phineas look at Isabella, and I giggled. Man I wish he would make his move in telling her he loves her. Then I saw his eyes widen a bit as he realized something.

"Wait, I just realized something. Why is Mitch mainly after me? If cuteness is valued on your planet, and Mitch is an alien of your species, meaning he lives there too, shouldn't he want the cute powers too? And if he got ahold of all of us, he'd be unstoppable, so shouldn't he want ALL of us?" Phineas asked.

I looked at Meap, and he nodded. Phineas would have to know eventually, especially if he's gonna face Mitch.

"Well, Phineas, when you were asleep, Meap told us something really important. You…have more than just one power. You…have all of them," I said.

"I do? Cool…wait that's why Mitch wants only me! I'm the only one with all the powers….aren't I?" Phineas said. I knew almost instantly he was freaking out. Meap nodded, and I put my arms around him. He looked up at me, and he looked almost…scared. Phineas never got scared…well he never showed it. I didn't know what to do. I know when he's scared, but I don't know how to make him…not scared. I guess all I can do is assure him everything will be alright.

"Don't worry Phineas. We won't let Mitch get you. We're your protectors, and we will always protect you," I said. Phineas looked up at me again, and he smiled.

"Thanks Marissa," he said as he hugged me, and I hugged him back.

Soon we landed on the ship deck. As we got out, we were greeted by another small white alien who wore a blue helmet somewhat like Meap's, only instead of pink round ears, they were big pointy blue ears. He wore a small tan mustache, and he spoke with an Australian accent.

"Hello chosen ones and Agent 13-5-1-16, welcome," he said.

"Hello Agent 19-16-12-5-1-16. It's good to be back," Meap said. We all looked at him, and we cocked our eye brows. "Oh sorry kids, Agent 13-5-1-16 is my name here on my planet. Coincidentally, if you give each number a letter from the alphabet, it spells Meap."

"What does 19-16-12-5-1-16 spell?" Isabella asked.

"Oh that's easy. It spells Spleap," Phineas said.

"Wow, I'm guessing this is the one with all the powers? He is after all (he grabs Phineas' pointy nose) very cute…for an earthling, (he pulls his head down so that his pointy nose touches the ground, and he pats his forehead), extremely smart for his size, looks like he could be very determined, (he touches Phineas' chest where his heart is located), oh he definitely has a big heart and a loving personality. (he lets Phineas go now, and he put his arms at his sides) Yep he's definitely the chosen one. Good work Agent 13-5-1-16 in bringing them here," he said.

"Um…we just call him Meap. Can we call you Spleap?" Isabella asked.

"Of course, if that make it a lot easier for you kids, go right ahead. Hey wait a minute….where's Chosen One 3-1-14-4-1-3-5?" Spleap asked us.

"If you mean Candace, she was captured by Mitch," I said.

"Oh no! Not Rogue 13-9-20-3-8! We're just lucky that he didn't get Chosen One 16-8-9-14-5-1-19. What do we do?" Spleap cried out.

"Well of course we go rescue her," a new female voice said. We all turn around, and we see an alien that looks exactly like Meap and Spleap, but instead of a mustache, she wore pink lip stick. I guess for girls to be able to talk on this planet, they wear lipstick. It would be weird having a girl wear a mustache.

"Hello honey. I missed you," Meap said as he went up, and he gave her a kiss on her cheek. The female alien blushed a bit, and kissed him back on the cheek.

"Are any of you hurt?" she asked.

"No, none of us are hurt…well besides Candace being captured, but other than that, no, we aren't hurt. Um…who are you?" Phineas asked.

"This is my wife Agent 13-5-1-16-5-20-20-5, but you guys can just call her Meapette," Meap told us.

"Wow, you look nothing like your mother," Isabella said, and we all laughed.

"Yes, my mother in law is quite ugly," Meap said.

"I don't understand why she hates you so much. You're a wonderful husband dear. You saved these children, and you are doing your best to save the universe," Meapette said.

"Well, I will certainly try," Meap said.

"Agent 13-5-1-16, thank goodness you are here, and you even have the chosen ones. Wonderful…wait isn't there another one too? I could have sworn we beamed four children to protect him (he points at Phineas)," a new alien with a brown mustache speaking in a German accent wearing an orange helmet with the shape of a V on top of it said.

"Agent 2-5-1-16, (he looks at us), you guys can call him Beap, it's great to be back, but we don't really have time to get acquainted. We need to get ready for battle against Mitch. He turned this other person into a small being that is very cute, and worse, he has Phineas' powers!" Meap cried out, and the other three aliens gasped.

"Well what do we do? If he uses that thing, it will be the end of the free will of the universe. He'll enslave everyone with even just the cuteness. The cuteness without everything else is enough to enslave everyone. I mean (she grabs Phineas' cheek) look at this cute little guy. In the wrong hands this cutey could be really dangerous," Meapette said.

"Well, obviously we are gonna have to fight Mitch. He has our sister too. We gotta save her," Phineas said.

"Of course we do, but we need to prepare you for battle first," Beap said, and he led us through the hallways where there were some suits of armor and weapons. We all picked our armor and weapons, and we headed for training. We worked for what seemed like hours. Finally, we were ready, but we needed a plan. Luckily Phineas, Ferb, Meap, Meapette, Beap, and Spleap were able to think of one.

"Okay, we all have our stations. Let's go! He could be here any moment, and when he gets here, we'll be ready," Beap said.

Phineas and Isabella (of course) headed off to their station, Meap, Meapette and I headed off to hours, Ferb, Beap, and Spleap headed off to hours, and the rest of the aliens were stationed as well. It would be a bit before Mitch arrives, but we'll be ready for him this time.

**Me: So they are all prepared for battle now. Next chapter will be between Phineas and Isabella's POV, or I might do a small thing where Mitch and Candace have a conversation. Which one should I do?**

**Phineas and Isabella chat (will be a Phinabella moment, but not the one everyone always waits for)**

**Candace and Mitch (it will be funny…nothing more to say about that lol)**

**Vote which one in reviews. Thanks!**


	17. Chapter 17: Candace & Mitch, Phinabella?

**Me: Hey guys. Okay so I decided I am going to do both of them in one chapter. Mitch and Candace are first, then Phineas and Isabella. This is one of my favorite attempts Phineas takes to tell Isabella. Anyways, I only own Marissa. Read and review. Enjoy!**

_Candace's POV_

Mitch drove his ship as I was imprisoned in a cage pretty close to a point where if I got out, the robots would actually shoot me. The trip to Meap's planet was long, and I was pretty scared. Mitch put his ship on autopilot as he approached my cage.

"So chosen one, well not really THE chosen one like Phineas, but you are A chosen one, are you comfy?" Mitch asked me snidely. I honestly don't understand why he wants Phineas more than the rest of us. Ferb has the same gifts as Phineas…or does he?

"First of all, no I'm NOT comfy, but I know you don't care. Second of all, why do you want Phineas more than the rest of us? Ferb has all his powers too. Yes Phineas has it stronger, but he still has the same power," I said.

"Are you sure about that…Candace? Right? Candace is your name right?" Mitch said and asked.

I rolled my eyes at Mitch, and I said, "Yes, my name is Candace, and what do you mean by 'am I sure about that?'"

"Phineas has more than just the power of knowledge. I know earlier I said the power to do the impossible, but saying the power of knowledge and skill is much faster to say," Mitch said.

I rolled my eyes again, and I realized something… the determination in him, the cuteness…come on you gotta admit he's adorable, the loving personality…everything! Phineas has ALL the powers!

"Phineas has them all, doesn't he?" I asked.

"Thank you captain obvious," Mitch said annoyingly. I clenched my fists and gritted my teeth. "Anyways, I bet YOU know his weakness Candace. I bet, if I could find his weakness, I could…I don't know, help you bust the boys?"

Why would he wanna help me? It would be awesome to have the boys busted, but it's probably a trick so that he can defeat Phineas. Like Marissa tells me and the boys all the time. I hate to admit it, but she's more mature and smarter than me. She always said 'Don't trust evil people'…well in this case it's an alien.

"No way you snitch, I'm not telling you ANYTHING!" I snidely said.

"Hmmm which of the powers do you have? I think it's the determination. After all you do try to bust the boys a lot, but you are unsuccessful. Aren't you Candace?" Mitch said again.

"First of all, don't say my name! Second of all, I'm not telling you ANYTHING, and that's that," I said, and he shut up, and went to drive his ship more. Then I realized why he went to drive the ship. He needed to prepare for landing, for we were on Meap's planet.

_Third Person Omniscient POV_

Phineas and Isabella sit in their stations, and the sun has now set on Meap's planet. They waited for the signal to attack. They were ready to face Mitch and his robots. Phineas looked around, and he realized…they were…alone.

"_If there's a better time to tell her, it's now,"_ Phineas thought to himself.

"Um…Isabella," Phineas said, and Isabella turned to face him.

"Yes Phineas?" she said.

Phineas looked at her, and he rubbed his neck in nervousness.

"Well, I um, well I, I'm, well. (clears throat) There's something I've wanted to tell you all day, actually…for a long time," Phineas began.

"Yeah? What is it?" Isabella asked.

Phineas smiled nervously, and he thought to himself, "_Just tell her you gutless fish. You can do this…no I can't do this…TELL HER. Shut up, and tell the girl you love her you gutless fish."_

"_Is he actually gonna say it?"_ Isabella thought to herself, "_Is he actually gonna say he loves me?"_

"Isabella, I-" Phineas began, but soon he saw a vision of Isabella. Her beautiful blue eyes sparkled and shined. Her beautiful black hair flowed with the wind, and her smile was so shiny. Her eye lashes were so thick and beautiful, and flowers and hearts surrounded her with a pink background (basically it was like Ferb's visions of Vanessa).

Phineas began to speak again, "I…'m glad that we went back for you, and that you're here with us. Heh heh." Phineas rubbed his neck, and looked away as he blushed and frowned.

"Oh, yeah, me too," Isabella said a bit disappointed, and they both turned away from each other.

"_Shoot, so close!"_ Isabella thought as she mentally snapped her fingers.

"_Stupid, stupid, stupid!"_ Phineas thought as he mentally punched himself in the forehead, "_You were supposed to tell her you gutless fish. You're such a chicken. Okay, let's try this again."_

"Isabella, that's not what I meant. The truth is…I-" Phineas began, but he was AGAIN interrupted by the sound of a horn.

"_Really? This isn't fair! Am I ever going to get the guts and opportunity to tell her WITHOUT BEING INTERRUPTED EVERY SINGLE SMURFIN TIME! Pardon my French, but I'm just frustrated…who am I talking to?" _

One of the aliens blew the horn for the signal. Mitch was here. Time to prepare for battle.

**Me: Extremely sorry for the short chapter, but I…I don't know why it turned out to be so short lol. Anyways please review. Oh and case some of you didn't know what omniscient meant, it meant it was taught from a general point of view, but you can see the thoughts of all characters present.**

**Phineas: Summer belongs to you**

**All: Carpe Diem!**


	18. Chapter 18: Rescuing Candace

**Me: Hey guys, here's the next chapter. I only own Marissa. Enjoy!**

Marissa's POV

Mitch's ship landed, and I got my baseball launcher ready. The plan was that Meap and I would free Candace before anything. After she was free, we would work on rescuing that thing that the pharmacist was turned into. As we were hidden, I asked Meap what we should do. He gave me the plan, and I nodded. The door opened, and Mitch walked out, followed by two of his robots, and…Candace in a floating bubble. I crept up really quietly behind Mitch, and I attempted to pop the bubble. Sadly, I didn't think that through at all, for the bubble shocked me, and I screamed. Mitch turned around, and he grabbed my arm.

"You really thought I would be stupid enough to do that?" Mitch said, "Wow, that's just pathetic."

I'm in trouble…or am I? Meap jumped out of nowhere, and he kicked Mitch. Mitch was pinned, and I put my foot on his back.

"Now," I said, "How do I free my sister?" I asked.

"Why should I tell you?" Mitch asked.

"Because you're not really in the state to not listen to us," Meap said.

"Okay okay fine, you can have your sister back," Mitch said as Meap started to pull on his arms, "All you gotta do is pop the bubble. Just use something sharp."

I looked around for something sharp. I bet Phineas has something sharp…scratch that. He IS something sharp. He does after all have a pointy nose. I don't want to hurt him though.

"Could you hurry up and get me outta here?" Candace complained. Conveniently there was a small pin on the ground. I guess it might have fallen off of Mitch when he got knocked down. I grabbed it, and I popped the bubble.

"Thanks," Candace said. I smiled, and I looked down at Meap, but Mitch was nowhere in sight.

"Where'd Mitch go?" I asked.

"He took off," Meap said.

"Well, now we have Candace. Let's unite with Phineas and the rest of the gang," I said.

As we approached Phineas and Isabella, I could tell they were successful in keeping their area at bay. I looked at Phineas, and he knew what I meant to ask. He shook his head sadly, but when Isabella looked at him, he quickly hid the fact that he was interrupted again. This just isn't fair. He keeps getting interrupted!

"So, you guys were able to get Candace I'm guessing, judging by the fact that she's right there," Phineas said.

"Gee ya think," Candace said, and I punched her arm a bit.

"Thank goodness you're alright Candace," Phineas cried as he ran up to her, and he hugged her.

"It's…good to be back Phineas," Candace said as she returned the hug.

Soon Ferb joined us, and we all did our sibling happy moment.

"Guys, I know why Mitch is after Phineas more than anyone it's because-" Candace began, but we all realized that we were speaking in unison now.

"Because Phineas has all the powers," we all said in unison…well Phineas said 'I' instead of Phineas obviously.

"Oh, you guys knew already?" Candace asked, and we nodded, "How?"

We all pointed at Meap, and Meap nodded.

"I told them," Meap said.

"Hey Meap, were you planning on facing Mitch?" Phineas asked.

"Yes, yes I was, why"

"Can I go with you?"

There's no way I'm letting my brother go up there alone…well besides Meap.

"If you're going I'm going too," I said.

"Yes, I'll need you two," Meap said.

"Where do you think Mitch went?" Isabella asked.

Ferb pointed off to a dark ominous cloud, in fact it was the only dark thing on this planet.

"I would guess he is in that fortress under that dark cloud," Ferb said.

"Safe bet," Isabella said.

"Ditto," Phineas said.

I stared off into the dark ominous cloud, and I noticed Mitch's big space station was floating right above the fortress.

"Well, I can guess that he's using that cute thing at that fortress," I said.

"Pretty soon, this place will be filled with Mitch's robots," Candace said.

"But we'll be ready for them," Phineas said.

"We have just enough time for Candace to get her armor and weapons," Meap said, and Spleap, Beap and Meapette joined up with us.

"Oh thank goodness, she's safe and here now," Meapette said.

"Who's this?" Candace said.

"Meapette, she's Meap's wife," Isabella said.

"Oh, okay," Candace said.

"Meapette will show you to where we keep our armor and weapons," Meap said, and Meapette led her to the room.

Minutes later, Candace came back with an outfit similar to mine.

"Wow Candace, that stuff looks really good on you," I said.

"Same with you," Candace said.

"Okay, what did Mitch do to you?" I asked suspicious that Candace was actually being nice, and it didn't involve busting.

"Nothing, I just…I realize I've been a jerk to you guys for a long time, and I think it's time I start being nice," Candace replied.

Wow, this is too good to be true.

**Me: Well that's it for this chapter. They've got Candace back. Yay, and even better…Candace is being nice! Lol**

**Phineas: come on Marissa give her a break**

**Me: okay, anyways please review**

**Phineas: summer belongs to you**

**All: Carpe Diem!**


	19. Chapter 19: Je' Taime Isabella!

**Me: Hey guys, this one is almost done, and I am SO psyched for the next story I have planned. It involves Phineas and Isabella's daughter, Marie Garcia Flynn (I honestly have no idea what her full name is supposed to be, so I'm just going with that lol). Anyways, all I own is Marissa. Enjoy.**

Any moment and Mitch's robots would probably attack, for Mitch knew we were here, so he'd probably try to capture us again…well at least Phineas.

"Who knows when Mitch's robots will start to attack? I'm almost positive Mitch will do anything to make sure that he isn't interrupted with his plans," I said.

Soon I looked at Phineas, and he got light headed. He swayed a bit, and he groaned in exhaustion. Soon, he fell backward, but I was able to catch him before he could hit the ground.

"Phineas!" I cried out as I rushed to his aide.

"What's wrong with him?" Isabella asked worriedly.

"Oh no," Meap said, "Mitch has already started using the creature's powers."

"What are you talking about?" Candace asked.

"That creature that Mitch has, it has Phineas' powers, and because he's using them at an extreme magnitude, and it has Phineas' DNA, it is draining Phineas because it needs more power. Soon Phineas will be too weak to even stay alive," Meap explained.

"Oh no," Candace said, and she looked at us.

I held Phineas as he struggled to stand.

"What do we do?" I asked.

"We have to get that creature away from Mitch, and turn it back to normal," Meap said.

"I'm going with you," Phineas said standing up. Man, you just can't keep him down, can you? Pretty soon Phineas won't be able to shake it off so easily.

"Well, if we can get that creature out of the machine, you should be fine. I suppose you can come. I'll need all the help I can get," Meap said.

Well, that's my cue then.

"I'm going too," I said.

"Alright, let's go," Meap said, but before we could take off, we were startled by what we saw. A whole cloud of Mitch's robots flew toward the village. It seemed as we followed the trail of Mitch's robots, it kept getting longer.

We were in deep trouble.

"What do we do now Meap?" Isabella asked.

"Spleap, sound the alarm!" Meap commanded.

Spleap left, and he rang a bell, soon many horns were blown, and the aliens started preparing for war. I never thought I would say it was sooo cute to watch some aliens prepare for war. **(A/n: Okay, I took the idea of how they prepare for war from the actual episode. I gotta be honest here lol)**. Soon, they started singing a song. Again, cutest way to prepare for war ever! **(A/n: This is the war song that the aliens sung in the episode)**

_We we we we (whee!)  
>Are going to war (We're going to war!)<br>We're going to war (We're going to war!)  
>We we we we (whee!)<br>Are going to war (We're going to war!)  
>We're going to war (We're going to war!)<em>

_De- de- de- de- de- de- de-  
>Destroy our enemies!<br>La- la- la- la- la- la- la-  
>Let's bring them to their knees!<em>

_We we we we (whee!)  
>Are going to war (We're going to war!)<br>We're going to war (We're going to war!)  
>We we we we (whee!)<br>Are going to war (We're going to war!)  
>We're going to war (We're going to war!)<em>

In minutes all the aliens started to fight the robots. I grabbed my baseball launcher, and I started firing as well. Meap stopped me, and he told me to come with him to get something, probably our transportation to Mitch's fortress.

Phineas' POV

Marissa and Meap left to get transportation to how we were going to get to Mitch's fortress, and Isabella stood there and fired her weapon at the robots. Soon they'd be back, and I would leave to face Mitch with them. Something just occurred to me. I might not come back. If what Meap said is true, and my powers and life are being drained, I might…run out of power/life before we could rescue that pharmacist…meaning I might not come back this time. I have to tell her…NOW. I approached Isabella, and I saw her hair was all messy, yet she couldn't look more…cool and…epic as they say.

"Isabella!" I called as I ran up to her, "I have something to tell you. I know soon me and Meap and Marissa will be leaving to face Mitch. Meap promised us, but I realized I might not come back."

"Phineas don't say that! I couldn't bare it if you don't come back," she said.

"Just let me finish," I said, "anyways, I-"

"Phineas let's go!" Marissa shouted as she pulled my arm.

She grabbed Meap's arm and we were off to go face Mitch. Wow, they were really quick at getting…a balloon powered by a rocket? Cool! I looked down at Isabella as she turned, and she sadly started to walk away to go face more robots. NO! I have to tell her now…one way or another. Although, this isn't really how I pictured it to be. I always figured it would a really romantic moment. Oh well, I can't have it my way all the time can I?

"Isabella!" I called to her, and she turned around, "Je taime!"

"What?" She called obviously not hearing because of our distance.

"Je taime!" I called again, but louder. Obviously she didn't hear me again.

"What!"

"Je taime!" I called, then I face palmed myself, "I LOVE YOU!"

I saw Isabella gasp a bit.

Isabella's POV

Did he really just say it? Am I in Phineas land again, or did he actually say those three words? He actually said it! EEEEEEEEEEP…oh wait, I guess I better tell him back.

"I love you too Phineas!" I called back with a smile and sparkling eyes.

Phineas' POV

she loves me back? Did she ACTUALLY say she loves me back? I've been fretting all this time for nothing? Who cares? SHE LOVES ME BACK!

"Yes!" I shouted as I made a fist of glory.

"You have no idea how long I have waited for that Phineas," Marissa said with a smile.

"What?" I asked.

"We have all known you two love each other. The only ones that seemed not to figure it out were you two."

I looked up at Meap who looked down and nodded. Wow, I really am oblivious…aren't I?

**Me: Boo yah! Phineas said the three words. Can I get a BOO and a YAH! BOO YAH! Lol. Anyways please review.**

**Phineas: Summer belongs to you**

**All: Carpe Diem!**


	20. Chapter 20: The Secrets of Our Powers

**Me: Hey guys, I apologize if I am updating this one rapidly again, but I really want to get this one finished so that I can start a new story I am really psyched for. Anyways, I have a small question. I was going to do **_**Meet the Robinsons**_** but **_**Phineas and Ferb **_**version (this is not the new story I am talking about), and I need to know, would that be considered a crossover? Please tell me, thanks.**

**Phineas: Now without further ado, please review**

**Isabella: she owns nobody but herself**

**All: enjoy!**

Marissa's POV

As Meap, Phineas and I landed. Phineas got light headed again, and he fell in my arms. He was still awake, but just barely. He stood up, and he rubbed his head. If we don't get that pharmacist thing out of the machine, Phineas will be too weak soon.

"Okay, Phineas and Marissa, you two work on shutting down the machine and rescuing that creature," Meap instructed, "Phineas, you should grab the cute thing because once it's off the machine, the energy should be split between you two, and you should get your strength back as you hold it. Marissa, you work on shutting off the machine first. I'll deal with Mitch."

"We're on it Meap," I said, and Phineas and I split up.

"I'll signal you through the earpiece by humming 'Go Phineas Go', or maybe it's simpler to do 'Gitchee Gitchee Goo' again, huh," I said.

"Ya think?" Phineas smiled at me.

"Okay, I'll hum 'Gitchee Gitchee Goo' into the earpiece."

"Alright, let's go."

We split up, and I left to find the controls for the machine…then I just realized something! Why did I leave Phineas ALONE! I better find those controls fast or else Phineas might die. As I looked for the controls, I saw Meap and Mitch, and I hid.

"Well, well, well, what have we here? Where's your friends Meap? Are they hiding because they're so scared of me?" Mitch snidely asked. Puh-lease, if I was afraid of Mitch, I would be scared of a lot more things than that. My biggest fear is losing Phineas.

I found the controls as they started to fight. I pushed the button that said 'Off', duh, and I hummed Gitchee Gitchee Goo to Phineas. Luckily he responded.

"Copy that Marissa. I'm going to get the pharmacist now."

Phineas' POV

I went up to the case that held the pharmacist, and I saw it struggling for energy like I was.

"You okay little guy?" I asked as he opened his eyes to see me.

"Yeah I'm okay…but are you kid?"

He looked at me, and I felt really light headed. I collapsed and dropped the pharmacist, I heard Marissa scream my name as my vision went black for a few seconds. I opened my eyes to see Marissa holding me in her arms again. The pharmacist stood next to her, and they both had sympathetic looks in their eyes. Soon Meap joined up with them.

"I don't understand Meap. I thought that getting the pharmacist out of there would stop this," Marissa said.

"I don't understand either. Wait, Phineas, can you hear me?" Meap asked.

My vision was blurry, and I could barely move, but I nodded weakly.

"Was that creature weak when you found it?"

I nodded again, and then the pharmacist spoke up.

"Yeah that thing hurts. I was lying there, and soon the kid grabbed me, and a few seconds later, I felt some energy heal me, but the kid collapsed. Then the girl came screaming the kid's name, and here we are now," the pharmacist said in his high pitched voice.

Soon I heard a voice that was not very pleasant especially in the state I was in now.

"I think I can answer that with a simple wave of this scepter," Mitch said, and soon I felt a huge jolt of pain. I screamed in pain as I felt my energy and life being shocked and sucked at the same time. I felt my body fly back and hit the ground. As I screamed again, Marissa screamed my name, and she ran up to me.

"Wait, that scepter, it has Phineas' powers! That pharmacist doesn't! It was that scepter!" Marissa shouted.

"Ding, ding, ding, it's about time you figured it out," Mitch said. Soon I felt the jolt of pain again, and I screamed. It was a bad idea coming up here.

Marissa's POV

I helplessly watched as Phineas writhed in pain. I ran up to him, and I tried to ease the pain, but there was nothing I could do. Phineas screamed again, and I…sensed something. Phineas was in pain. I knew it because one, I was standing right there watching helplessly as he cried out in pain, but I also…sensed it. I could feel it. I didn't feel the pain, but I felt that Phineas needed me. Almost like…I would be able to hear his cry in pain for help millions of miles away. In moments, Isabella, Ferb and Candace were right next to me. Isabella looked at him, and they all gasped.

"What's wrong? I felt Phineas cry in pain," Isabella said.

"Mitch has a scepter that can control Phineas' powers, but it can only hurt him and suck the energy from him," I explained.

Phineas shook as he reached a hand out to us.

"I need your help," he shook as he said, soon he cried out again, and I almost burst into tears seeing my brother on the floor writhing like that.

"Phineas?" I asked, but then I started shaking, and I felt a jolt of energy. I almost thought it was Mitch, but I knew it wasn't. It was my powers kicking in.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE MITCH!" I shouted as a pink aura erupted from…inside my heart. Soon a beam hit Mitch, and he was thrown back. As he landed, he dropped the scepter. I saw Ferb run for it, but Mitch grabbed him, and he threw him back toward us. Candace was able to catch him, and soon…I could see auras glowing from all four of us. I had a pink one, Candace had a red one, Ferb had a green one, and Isabella had a darker pink one. As it glowed, I felt more energy than I ever felt in my life. We grabbed each other's hands, and soon all the auras merged to one big blue aura. Soon the aura hit Mitch again before he could retrieve the scepter.

I looked at Meap, and back at Phineas who wasn't quite writhing anymore, but he was still shaking from the pain of the scepter. Then it hit me…

"That's it!" I announced.

**Me: Oh no! Poor Phineas! Oh also, I apologize for putting this up and taking it down. It just didn't seem long enough for you guys at first. Anyways, please review**

**Phineas: Summer belongs to you**

**All: Carpe Diem! **

**Me: hey, should I do a trailer for my new upcoming story? It involves Phineas and Isabella's daughter, and Phineas. Let me know in the reviews. Thanks!**


	21. Chapter 21: The Prophecy

**Me: Hey everybody this is will be the second to last chapter. I am for sure going to post a trailer for my new story. "**_**My Daughter from the Future"**_** starring Phineas and Marie. Anyways, I only own Marissa. Please review. Enjoy!**

Marissa's POV

If our powers could unite to send Mitch flying, maybe…we can heal Phineas and help him defeat Mitch.

"Aw, poor poor little Phineas," Mitch said as he picked up his scepter, and I heard Phineas cry out again, "honestly, I didn't just want your power to rule the universe."

All of our (except Meap and Mitch's) eyes widened.

"What do you mean you didn't JUST want Phineas' powers to rule the universe?" I asked.

"Wow, all this time they were here, and you didn't even show them the prophecy. Some guardian of the chosen you are Meap," Mitch said.

I looked at Meap, and I could tell he felt a bit…guilty. Something was up.

"Wait a minute! Phineas is possibly the ONLY one who can stop you! He was never HIT with anything! He was THE ORIGINAL chosen one! Wasn't he?" I shouted.

Meap nodded sheepishly, and Mitch stopped torturing Phineas for a bit. I ran up to Phineas, and Isabella and I cried out his name as I supported him against my legs. He attempted to stand, but he was just too weak to stand anymore. He fell back against my legs, and I put my hands to my mouth as I gasped. Anymore pain, and Phineas might be too weak to stay alive even. Phineas definitely needs my help.

"You see, Phineas is the original chosen one, and none of you are actually…fake chosen ones. You guys really ARE chosen ones, but Phineas is the one that Mitch was after because…well, I'll show you," Meap said, and he took out a cube of some sort. Meap tossed it up, and soon we were surrounded by what seemed like a room of murals.

**A/n: Italics mean that's what the mural shows**

_The first mural had a picture of a baby…Phineas. It had our parents holding him. The mural versions of Mom and Dad look away, and the mural baby Phineas starts glowing a blue mural aura. Then it showed Candace, Ferb, Isabella and me. Mural Phineas took a look in our eyes, and the eyes glowed a light blue like the aura that surrounded him in the previous mural._

"What is this?" Candace asked as we all bunched up together.

"This is the prophecy. When Phineas was born, he was born with special powers. Where he inherited them from we have no idea. This next mural shows that Phineas chose you all when he first looked in all of your eyes. As you slept, the night of the day Phineas looked into your eyes, (_The mural shows the four of us sleeping in separate rooms, and eventually we all glowed an aura. I glowed pink, Ferb glowed green, Candace glowed red, and Isabella glowed a darker pink. After that, another mural showed the five of us striking heroic poses as Mitch tried to hurt us.)_ A year after Ferb was chosen, we discovered that Mitch would go after you guys. The new mural had appeared the day Mitch had made his decision. _(A new mural showed a mural version of Mitch surrounded by a dark red cloud as Mural Phineas was crying out in pain and Mitch held a scepter.) _We decided that the only ones capable of stopping Mitch were the chosen ones. _(A new mural showed us gathered together as our auras glowed with Mural Phineas floating in the middle.)_ In the end, it would be Phineas to stop him. _(The last mural showed Mural Phineas floating surrounded by all our auras merging into one big light red aura the same color as Phineas' hair. Soon a mural beam hit Mural Mitch.)_" Meap explained.

"So that's the prophecy," I said, "That's why Mitch is trying to kill Phineas. He's the only one that can truly stop him."

"Yes, we worried about you guys, so they sent me to be protectors of you guys if you ever needed help. That's why every time Mitch is involved with you guys, I was always around before something could happen. That's why I rushed to your planet, because Mitch was going to attempt to capture you guys," Meap said.

"I get it now," Isabella said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, now that you know the prophecy, say good bye to Phineas the chosen one!" Mitch said as he started to wave the scepter, and Phineas writhed again. I held Phineas, and I tried to keep him still and ease the pain, but there's nothing I could do.

"Meap, what do we do?" Isabella asked.

"I think Marissa has an idea of what to do," Meap said as everyone looked at me. Even Phineas shook as he tried to look up at me.

"I have a plan, but I don't know if it's possible. Everyone circle around Phineas and hold hands!" I ordered. I reluctantly lied Phineas on the ground as we all stood and made a circle around him, "Okay, now is there like some kind of chant that we have say?"

"If you're trying to heal Phineas and give him the power to defeat Mitch, then yes. Repeat after me, you first Marissa. From the power of love and kindness," Meap instructed.

"From the power of love and kindness"

"Now Isabella, and from the power of cuteness."

"And from the power of cuteness."

"Ferb, and from the power of skill and knowledge"

"And from the power of skill and knowledge"

"Candace, and from the power of determination"

"And from the power of determination"

"Now all of you say, we unite our powers to help the chosen one"

We all closed our eyes, and we finished the chant.

"We unite our powers to help the chosen one"

"Now keep repeating it!"

**A/n: the italics is obviously the chant being said**

"_From the power of love and kindness" _

"_And from the power of cuteness." _

"_And from the power of skill and knowledge"_

"_And from the power of determination"_

"_We unite our powers to help the chosen one"_

"Keep going!"

"No stop it!" Mitch shouted, but we ignored it.

"_From the power of love and kindness" _

"_And from the power of cuteness." _

"_And from the power of skill and knowledge"_

"_And from the power of determination"_

"_We unite our powers to help the chosen one"_

Soon I felt my energy being united with all the other powers as I felt Phineas rise from the ground.

"Keep going guys! It's working!"

"_From the power of love and kindness" _

"_And from the power of cuteness." _

"_And from the power of skill and knowledge"_

"_And from the power of determination"_

"_We unite our powers to help the chosen one"_

Phineas opened his eyes, and he didn't speak. He only put his hands together like an angel of some sort, and he spread out his arms as the powers healed him and gave him the power to stop it.

"_From the power of love and kindness" _

"_And from the power of cuteness." _

"_And from the power of skill and knowledge"_

"_And from the power of determination"_

"_We unite our powers to help the chosen one"_

Soon a light red (same color of Phineas' hair) beam erupted from Phineas' joined up hands, and it hit Mitch.

"No!" Mitch cried as the scepter broke, and he fell over. He wasn't knocked out, but he wasn't going anywhere. We all let go, and Phineas floated down. When he landed in the center of us, he rubbed his head, and he opened his eyes. They sparkled the light blue of the aura from the mural, and then faded back to Phineas' usual color. He collapsed in exhaustion, but I was quick enough to catch him and stand him up before he could collapse.

"Guys?" he asked.

"Yes Phineas? What is it?" I asked.

I saw Phineas' clueless, but adorable look turn into the optimistic smile we knew and loved.

"Thank you!" he cried out as we all pulled in for a group hug, "You guys saved me." As we separated, Isabella stood in front of Phineas, and they both giggled and blushed.

"Well don't just stand there bro, kiss her," Ferb said, and we all laughed. Phineas blushed, and they leaned in and kissed.

"Aaaaawwww," Candace and I said.

We looked over at the pharmacist as he glowed blue. In seconds, he returned to his normal form, and we all smiled.

"It's all over," Meapette said as she entered the area.

"Oh really?" Mitch asked, but before he could even try to make a getaway, Spleap knocked him out.

"Everyone cool with that?" he asked as Mitch fainted.

We all nodded and laughed. Now it was over...for now at least.

**Me: Wow, that's a long chapter lol. Anyways, please review.**

**Phineas: summer belongs to you**

**Isabella: and remember**

**All: Carpe Diem!**


	22. Chapter 22: Over For Now

**Me: Finally! The last chapter! Whoo hoo! Anyways, here it is. I only own Marissa. Please read and review…wow, this is my longest story yet! Lol **

**Phineas: anyways, enjoy!**

Marissa's POV

I watched as Mitch got up. All of us surrounded him with unpleasant looks. Mitch saw us, and he gave a sheepish smile.

"I don't suppose a time out is enough this time," he said.

"Ya think?" we all said, and he was arrested, but as they picked the suit up, his head disappeared. We all gasped, and soon, Mitch's right foot opened up, and soon, a small alien that looked exactly like Mitch ran out.

"See ya suckers!" Mitch yelled as he ran.

"After him!" Meap ordered.

Some aliens went after him as we looked at him. Mitch looked at Phineas, and he ran for his life. I could tell our…battle with Mitch was not over…well for now it was. I know Mitch will return again, but the question is…when.

As we headed home, I saw Phineas staring out of the window. He was scared. I could tell. I scooted closer to him, and I put my arms around him. Everyone else had fallen asleep. Even Meap ended up putting the ship on autopilot, and he fell asleep.

"It's gonna be okay Phineas. I promise," I said. Phineas looked at me, and his dark blue eyes showed an expression I usually don't see in my brother's eyes…fear.

"I'm just scared. I was almost gone, but you guys saved me. What if you can't save me next time? Or what if he comes after somebody else that we know?" Phineas asked me. I wrapped my arms around him, and he leaned up against me.

"We'll be ready for him. I won't let him hurt you again Phineas. I won't ever let that happen," I said. We smiled at each other, and soon we ended up falling asleep too.

Phineas and I woke up in Phineas' bed. As I opened my eyes, I saw Mom's face first.

"Marissa, Phineas? Are you guys alright?" she asked.

I sat up, and I felt Phineas under me. He shook, and I felt him sit up too.

"Marissa?" he asked really groggily.

"I'm here Phineas. We're home too," I said, "Wait, Mom, where's Meap?"

Suddenly Meap jumped up on the bed. Ferb, Isabella, and Candace approached the side of the bed. Isabella held Phineas' one hand as I held the other. My other hand was held by Ferb.

"You fell asleep on the ship. You must have been exhausted," Candace said.

"Yeah, I guess we were."

Mom looked at us, and we all joined in for a group hug. I guess the aliens took the pharmacist home. I looked at Mom, and I sighed.

"Alright, what's our punishment?" I asked sheepishly.

"We can discuss that another time. You all look exhausted," Mom said, and we all yawned. Phineas was already asleep under my arms. I looked down at him, and I smiled.

"_I am your protector bro, and I will never let him get you," _I thought.

"_I know,"_ I heard his voice say, but it wasn't out loud. It was in my head.

**THE END!**

**Me: Well that's the story. I hope you all enjoyed it, and now, I can start my new one! Yay! **

**Phineas: please review and summer belongs to you**

**Isabella: and remember**

**All: Carpe Diem!**


End file.
